Katrina Salvador
Katrina Balingit-Salvador (also known as Miss K and Kapatid ng Diablo [Eng: The Devil's Sister]) is one of the main antagonists of Nang Ngumiti ang Langit. She is portrayed by actress Cristine Reyes. Background Katrina is the wife of the late Eric Salvador and the mother of their children, Amber and Britney. Making her the daughter-in-law of El Salvador Builders CEO Divina Salvador. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Michael Villaluna and still has a deep love for him despite her marriage to Eric. And due to him loving Ella, she hated her and everyone related to her which is the root of her hatred towards Mikmik. She uses her connections with the Salvador family to become David Villaluna's mole and monitor El Salvador's activity which David can use to bring the company to its knees. Katrina plans to do this for Michael to love her again while preventing him to know that her daughter, Mikmik, lives on the same roof with her. Personality Katrina is known to be cruel, greedy, and ruthless. A person who will do anything just to get what she desires. Her love for Michael makes her greed worse as she will be willing to sacrifice everything for it. Including hurting the innocent along the way. The Salvador household workers despise her and describes her personality as demonic. Which is the reason behind everyone referring to her as "The Devil's Sister" behind her back. Events of Nang Ngumiti ang Langit Before Nang Ngumiti ang Langit Katrina is a child of a prostitute to an unknown man which was said to be one of her men. Due to this, she has been bullied and sexually harassed throughout her life, along with her mother's mistreatment. Until one day, amid the bullying and the harassment, Michael came into her life. She and Michael became friends and ended up in a relationship. Katrina believes that marrying Michael will make her financially secure. Prologue The Salvador family threw a party with several wealthy businessmen invited, including David Villaluna and his family. David decides to make a business partnership with Gabriel to supply steel for his project. And along with that conversation came with Eric first meeting Michael, James, and Katrina, whom he greatly admires. After the project was built, the building collapsed, many died and were injured, Gabriel blamed David for the damages, claiming that the steel he had provided was smuggled and low in quality. Because of this, the victims protested outside of the Villaluna's house, seeking justice. Amid the protest, Michael had thoughts if David really did provide smuggled steel which caused the building to collapse. But his father refused to say anything about that issue and claims that it was Gabriel's fault. The night after Gabriel Salvador's assassination. After Michael had put his sick mother to bed, Katrina told him that they should get married soon. Michael then refused, stating that Katrina doesn't love him for who he is, but rather because she just wants him for his money. Upon hearing this, she was frustrated. Katrina and Michael went to a bar, talking about their failing relationship until Eric stormed in and attacked James regarding Gabriel's assassination, which caused chaos. Katrina was trying to find her way out while Michael was trying to stop James but couldn't, so he decided to leave before the scene gets much worse. While he was running, he saved a girl being pushed by the running crowd, that girl was none other than Ella, Gabriel's illegitimate daughter who was trying to stop Eric from causing a scene. Meanwhile, Katrina couldn't find her way out and asked Eric (who was fleeing before he gets caught by the police) to take her with him. That was the day new relations were made. Katrina often went out with her new boyfriend, Eric. Which led to Eric ignoring Ella at most times, but despite her situation, she had Michael. Eventually, Katrina made out with Eric and discovered she was pregnant, she then married him and gave birth to their first daughter, Amber. She also supports Divina's harsh treatment towards Ella and vowed to make her life miserable. One day, Ella and Michael were celebrating their anniversary and on that day was Michael's proposal to Ella. However, Katrina witnessed their relationship. Upon hearing this, Divina kicks Ella out of her house as she sees anyone who is in a relationship with a Villaluna as dirty and disgraceful. That night, Eric left the house and went to Ella to inform her about her legitimacy, but a fight broke out between Eric and Michael. James also came out of the house, carrying a gun and pointed it at Eric to stop hurting his brother. Then the three of them were trying to drop the gun until Michael pointed the gun at Eric and accidentally pulled the trigger, leaving him with a gunshot wound. Michael was arrested and Eric was taken to the hospital and was reported dead on arrival. At the hospital, Katrina could not control herself from attacking Ella, blaming her for Eric's death. Due to this, Ella went back to her late mother's home to start a new life. And Katrina (who is pregnant with Britney at that time) lived as a widow under Divina Salvador's roof with her daughters. Mikmik's arrival at the Salvador mansion Mikmik's stay at the Salvador mansion Michaela Dimaano to Michaela Villaluna Katrina proving that Amber is Michael's child Katrina's stay at the Villaluna mansion Back in the Salvador mansion Katrina as a fugitive Aftermath Relationships Crimes Committed *Murders Committed **The Murder of Eric Salvador- Katrina killed her husband to stop him from proving Ella's legitimacy as a true Salvador and for her to be widowed which will give her the freedom to love Michael again. **The Murder of Dr. Roldan- Katrina bombed Dr. Roldan's house along with him inside to prevent him from revealing any more information about Eric's murder. *Attempted Murders **The Attempted Murder of Grace Andrada- Katrina ordered her henchmen to run Grace over before she could inform Michael about the false paternity test. **The Attempted Murder of Michael Villaluna- Katrina attempts to shoot Michael for refusing to love her. She fails due to Mikmik taking the bullet. **The Attempted Murder of Michaela Villaluna- As Katrina was about to shoot Michael, Mikmik takes the bullet and ends up in a critical state. However, she survived. **The Attempted Murder of Anna Defensor- Katrina's secretary, Anna. Remembered something in her memories during the night of Eric's death due to her getting injured in the Tierra Mijo bombing. She remembered that Katrina is the true killer of Eric and planned to tell it to Michael and James. Katrina ordered her henchmen to finish her but lost her attackers and survived. **The Attempted Murder of Ella Dimagmaliw- Katrina tried to kill Ruth's unborn child by pouring oil onto the floor and making Ruth slip in which she wishes she suffers from a miscarriage. But she didn't and Ella lived. **The Attempted Mass Murder of the residents of the Villaluna mansion- Katrina and her henchmen planned to drop a glass of poisonous gas inside the Villaluna mansion and tried to kill all the residents. *Kidnapping **The Masterminding of Michaela Villaluna and Amber Salvador's kidnapping- Katrina orders her henchmen to kidnap Mikmik once she escapes the Salvador mansion and take her somewhere far. But they took Amber along the way due to her presence while Mikmik is outside. **The Hostage Taking of Ruth Dimagmaliw and Grace Andrada- While Ruth is at the hospital due to her suffering from a contraction from stress caused by the attempted mass murder at the mansion. Katrina took Ruth and Grace hostage to prevent Michael from planning anything against her and focus on rescuing the hostages. They were later saved by a SWAT team Michael secretly sent. **The Kidnapping of Michaela Villaluna- After Ruth and Grace were rescued. Katrina launches a full scale attack against the Villalunas and successfully pulls Mikmik out of the car and abducting her. Katrina then took Mikmik to her safehouse and held her captive until Britney helps her escape. *Other Crimes **Child Abuse- Katrina abused Mikmik several times during her stay in the Salvador mansion. And even hurts her after her true colors were revealed. **The Arson of Grace Andrada's house- Katrina burnt down Grace's house as revenge due to her successfully informing Michael that the paternity test is fake. **The Bombing of Dr. Roldan's house- She bombed Dr. Roldan's house along with him. **The Tierra Mijo Bombing- Although the culprit of the bombing is actually David. Divina includes this case to Katrina to prolong her stay in prison. **Criminal Conspiracy- Katrina regularly conspires with her henchmen to attain her desires. **Falsification of Legal Documents- Katrina falsified Amber's paternity test to convince Michael that Amber is her child. **Trespassing in Private Property- Katrina, along with the victims of the Tierra Mijo bombing, barged in the Villaluna mansion subdivision and protested outside of the house. They also threw stones at the residents, demanding they let Michael out. However, the charges were dropped with the help of Divina's lawyer, Nante. **Grave Threats- Katrina was once publicly involved in a scandal with Michael and loudly shouted: "I'll kill Mikmik!" Quotes *"What gives you the right to hurt my daughter?! How dare you act like this in our house, outsider!" - Katrina, reprimanding Mikmik for hurting Amber. *"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! From now on, stay away from my kids. Or else, I will drown you myself." - Katrina, during the time she confronts Mikmik regarding Amber drowning in the pool. Trivia Episode Appearances *Unang Ngiti (Episode #1 of Nang Ngumiti ang Langit) *Bunso (Episode #2 of Nang Ngumiti ang Langit) Gallery Navigation Category:Nang Ngumiti ang Langit Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Salvador Family Members